


You've Got a Friend

by Iamsherlocked67



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Sickingly Sweet, Sweet, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked67/pseuds/Iamsherlocked67
Summary: The season takes a toll on Dylan but his friends know what he needs





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having feels for Dylan this season and then I saw Erie and Toronto are only four hours away...this happened. This takes place 1/10/17. Ignore the fact that Auston and Marns were on vacation and just imagine they gave up the beach for Erie.

Dylan just can't take it. He can't stick in the NHL and, apparently, he can't win at the lower levels either. Not winning the Memorial Cup last year was OK since Davo hadn't won a Mem Cup either. But, shit, to lose to the Americans in the WJC is just too much. Dylan just doesn't know what else he has to do to stay in the NHL. He heard what Coach said--he just needs to "mature" but, like, he can't force his body to mature. Then he looks at fucking Mitch and he looks like a 12-year old and he is tearing it up. He doesn't want to be jealous of his friends but everyone in the top 5 BUT him is in the show.

Dylan is getting ready to leave to head to the arena. The Otters are playing the Kitchner Rangers. As he locks the door behind him, Dylan thinks the only good thing about being back in Erie is that he is living alone. Alex is still billeting with the family he had been with before and honestly, Dylan didn't want to live with anyone. He doubts he would be good company.

When he arrives at the arena, he can hear a buzz from the crowd even in the locker room, but he ignores it. What he can't ignore is Cade and Carson bouncing around like a bunch of idiots. When he really listens, he hears them say "Mitch" and "Auston" and his stomach drops. He knows that Toronto is only four hours away from Erie but he can't imagine why they are here. Actually, he knows. Davo strikes again.

Dylan MAY have skyped Connor and there MAY have been tears and whining. Connor may have shed some sympathy tears, but they won't talk about that. What Dylan knows is that it broke Connor's heart that he couldn't comfort him in person. Dylan and Connor were best friends and there were times, like when Connor broke his collarbone, that Dylan was the only one who could talk him off the ledge. Hallsy had called him, at the end of his rope, begging him to calm Davo down. Dylan's had talked to him, told him he loved him and calmed him down. It's just what they did.

Anyway, since Connor couldn't get to Erie, Dylan is sure that he sent Mitch as his proxy. Dylan doesn't know how to feel. Honestly, he loves Mitch. He didn't for a very long time, but Mitch wore him down. The kid is freaking adorable and once he decides that he is going to be your friend, that's it. Dylan may have whined a bit to Mitch as well. He is pissed that he brought Auston. The last thing he needs is to see an American. Alex doesn't count since he is just as pissed about the WJC, but for a different reason.

Dyl gets dressed for the game and he is able to find the back of the net in the second. The Otters win so Dylan is happier than he has been. He had caught Mitch's eye during warmups and just mouthed "Davo?" Mitch beamed, shrugged his shoulders and blew him a kiss. Dylan cracked up on the ice and felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

As the team is changing, Dylan hears a commotion and the next thing he knows, Mitch and Auston are in the room. The team is trying to be cool, but they are acting like the teenagers they are. Mitch and Auston are kind to all the boys, but they finally make it over to Dylan. Auston shakes his hand and gives him a bro-hug while Mitch hangs back.

Dylan returns the hug and says "Great to see you guys again. Can't go a week without seeing me?"

Auston shrugs his shoulders and points at Mitch. "This one felt like a road trip so I said sure. And then he told me we were going to beautiful Erie. Who is going to say no to four hours of Marns singing Bon Jovi?"

Dylan laughs and turns to look at Mitch who is looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"What did Connor say, Mitch? That I was going to quit hockey and become a barista?" Dylan says

Mitch says "No. He said you needed this."

With that, he walks over and gathers Dylan in his arms. Dylan resists at first but the he just melts into Mitch. He can feel his eyes beginning to burn and he begins to blink quickly to keep the tears at bay. Mitch holds him tighter and whispers "It's ok, baby. Let it out." Dylan doesn't know how long they stand there in the locker room, but it's long enough that it's just the three of them when he pullls away from Mitch.  
Dylan is embarrassed and tries to turn away. Mitch says "Oh, no you don't." He grabs Dylan's arm and turns him around.

He looks Dylan in the eye and Dylan doesn't think he has ever seen him look so serious. "Listen to me. I know things are shitty now. I get it. You should be in Arizona. Canada should have won." Auston interrupts with a fake "bullshit" cough and Mitch says "shut the fuck up, Auston" without turning around.

Mitch continues and says "You are an amazing hockey player who is going to have a great career. When you are making your Hall of Fame speech, nobody is going to care about the extra year you spent in Juniors. I am so proud to be your friend. I love you, babe."

Dylan feels the tears threatening again and blindly reaches for Mitch. "I love you, too. Thank you so much for coming. Connor always knows what I need." He feels Mitch stiffen a bit but ignores it. As they pull away, Mitch has a weird look on his face and Dylan notices Auston staring at them.

"Mitch, are you going to tell him?" Auston asks.

When Mitch doesn't answer, Auston gives a big sigh and turns to Dylan. "We were coming anyway."

Dylan looks at Mitch and says "What? Why?"

Mitch doesn't answer and Auston continues. "Mitch thought you needed love so we were already coming. When Davo called, it was just a coincidence."

Dylan breaks out in a huge grin and says "Wow, Mitch. You really love me."

Mitch blushes and returns the grin and says " Uh, what gave it away? Me driving four hours to see you or me literally saying I love you?"

Dylan can't help it-he grabs Mitch again in a huge hug and kisses him gently on the cheek. He lets him go and reaches for Auston. They share a real hug and Dylan says "Thanks for coming."

Auston laughs and says "Do you think I had a choice? Though honestly, dude, I know how shitty losing feels so I knew you needed a hug. Even one from an American."

Dylan laughs and grabs his phone. He sends a quick text to Connor letting him know that his replacements arrived and did their job. He tells Auston and Mitch that he will be ready in a few and heads into the shower. All he can think about is how great his life is. Sure, he felt like the world ended when Canada lost but with his friends and family, he knows he will be just fine.

 


End file.
